Rainbow floofs
Rainbow Floofs They come from the land called "Caerulum amor" or "Caamor/Caamor lands" for short. They might seem like peaceful, fluffy creatures, but don't let their appearance fool you. There is always a darker side of everyone and everything. Personality, behavior They usually don't care about other creatures. They always smile, even when they see their close friends die. These fluffies are very odd. They have a friendly aura around them, making everybody close to them feel relaxed and happy, which is a big advantage for them in certain situations, like hunting. If you spend more time around them, you'll realize that they are cold, heartless beasts. They don't react to the death of other creatures, even their own species, because it's normal for them. If a Floof is attacked, it won't hesitate to kill, but they don't do harm for no reason. They interact with different species out of boredom and most importantly to get to know their weaknesses. They get aggressive when they are attacked or If they are told to be aggressive. '''Their behavior is in some cases similar to a cat's behavior. They love to nap, clean their fur, hunt and climb trees. '''Appearance They can have any color of fur that exists, but some parts of their body are always rainbow (as you can see in the pictures). '''They have very '''sharp teeth, which can cut human flesh in a second. Their fur is so thick, it covers most of their body, making them look 3x bigger. Without fur, they are as small as a bigger sheep and weight around 12 lbs/5,4 kg. With fur, they reach the height of 6,5 ft/2 m. Biology They do have genders, but it doesn't affect them too much, except reproduction. They can't feel love but reproducing is in their instincts. They find mates by showing off their beauty. A male will look for the most beautiful female and he will try to impress her by spreading his wings, to show his prettiest spots. Of course, there will be more males that will like the same female, so they will fight for her. Many of them die during the mating time (spring). The ones who lose (and don't die) will either find other females or won't try mating at all. They can produce three types of venoms, which are all applied by biting the victim. Healing venom can heal smaller wounds, but takes a lot of energy to produce. Most Floofs don't use it in their whole life, because they don't find the health of other creatures important. Deadly venom, on the other hand, doesn't take almost anything to create and is quite useful in fights and hunting. Charm venom is used during mating time. Only males can produce it, but there are some exceptions. Males will use this If they win a female in a fight. They will bite on their mate and make them feel a fake form of love for their partner. They will then produce offsprings. The average number of children on one mother is 3. The female will take care of her children for 3 years, teach them how to hunt and speak. After that, she'll chase them off and they will have to survive on their own. Sometimes, the stronger siblings target the weak ones and kill them off right away, though the males won't kill a female, but females will kill the same and the opposite gender. They can mate when they reach 15 years. The Mother Mother is responsible for a lot of things in a Floof's life. She is a Godess for this species for she has created it. Nobody knows how she looks, since she doesen't have an actual body. She sometimes appears in dreams as a light, shining, blue smoke, as giant as a mighty dragon. She can talk with every Floof, except the "dead Floofs." Every Floof listens to her at all times, carrying out her commands, though she speaks rarely to the normal Floofs. Most of the time, she speaks with the leader, which can then pass on her will to other Floofs. Dead Floofs These aren't the dead bodies of Floofs. They are called "dead", because they have somehow violated the unwritten rules of their nature. This happens when they realise, that The Mother is a bad spirit dictator, or seem to not want to be associated with their species. If that happens, their colors will turn darker. They will start to feel real emotions and stop being mindless "drones". They will stop making the charm and healing venom, but the deadly venom can be still used, though it will be tougher to make. If a Floof sees a Dead Floof, it will automatically try to kill it, because Floofs feel like they are an embarrassment for them, but most importantly', traitors.' Dead Floofs cannot go back to Caamor lands. They have to live on earth and try to survive. If a leader or any medic is turned "Dead", they will''' lose the stripes on their ears and the gems on their chests will slowly decay and won't work anymore. '''Caerulum Amor This is their natural habitat and a home. It's mostly just clouds, which Floofs can safely sit and walk on. The leader has a safe space in there, which is a giant, crystal ball, with some clouds to sleep on. It's always guarded by royal guards and only the royal medic, the leader and the royal guards are allowed to come in. Other Floofs can make their homes from clouds or maybe dig a hole, which is not the most favorite method because it takes a long time to make and it's bad for their shiny, clean fur. To get to this place, you have to be a Floof. The only other way to get there is to be invited by The Mother, which means you have to befriend the leader and then the leader has to ask The Mother for the permisson to let you in, since it's protected by a magical barrier. Floofs have these golden gems that are hidden under their fur in the chest area, which are used to teleport to this place. You can only teleport there If you are perfectly calm and relaxed. If these gems are broken, they won't work anymore. Positions Leader - Pinku Everybody has to listen to the leader. He/She can order anything to their subjects and is well trusted by other Floofs, because they were chosen by '''The' Mother. '''The leader is not different from other Floofs in any way, except a single, special, '''golden stripe on their ear, which symbolizes their dominance. The leader has a strong bond with The Mother and has to obey her. They can telepatically talk with other Floofs and tell them instructions. They are used as a tool that "speaks for The Mother".'' Royal Guards (RG) They can be '''recruited by Leader', or be chosen by The Mother. Their job is to protect mainly the leader. To be RG, you have to prove your strength, which should be more then above average. They can share thoughts with the Leader. Normal Floofs and medics have to obey them.'' Royal Medic (RM) They are chosen by The Mother from all the medics that currently exist. There can only be one RM at a time. This medic can share thoughts with the leader, so they can always treat them If they are in danger of dying. Royal guards, normal Floofs and medics must obey them. Medic As it was said, most Floofs are able to create the healing venom, so you might have assumed that there wouldn't be any medic needed, because they do not find health of others important. Well, you are right, but the medic position works differently. The medic is always chosen by The Mother. They have one, blue stripe on their ears. There can be multiple medics, the average number of living medics is about 5'. To be a medic, you have to be '"blessed" with healing powers when you are born. Those powers help you create healing venom without any trouble. A medic's venom is so strong, it can save a dying Floof. When a Floof is hurt and a medic is around, the Floof will have to do a favour for the Medic If they want their help. Normal Floofs must obey them. If you have any questions, feel free to ask in the comments! Category:Species